


A Titan's Respect

by OZYtheMANDIAS (AbeeChua)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Brainwashing, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeeChua/pseuds/OZYtheMANDIAS
Summary: In the aftermath of Infinity War, only Tony and Nebula are left on Titan. Thanos was serious when he said he respected Tony, of all the being he fought today, only this mortal and the Asgardian God of Thunder managed to hurt him.Not a small feat for a mortal. And that intrigued him.Where after watching the sun, Thanos decided to go back to Titan and got his hands on Anthony Edward Stark.





	1. I

_Infinity._

 

_Gone._

 

_Everyone is gone._

 

_The kid, Doc, Quill and his crew. All gone._

 

Tony Stark still crouched where Peter disappeared into ash, thought running while he stared. No tears. Not anymore when he already lost so much. This is the worst of them all and he found himself beyond the stage of crying. Just empty, hollow and _guilt._

 

Sounds of footsteps became louder as they closed in behind him, but he didn’t care.

 

The blue machine or lady was standing right behind him, unsure of what to do as they both grieved. Her hand extended but paused as it almost touched his shoulder. She sighed and looked at the horizon. 

 

They stayed in the same position for quite a while, before a simmering sound nearby snapped them both into reality.

 

Nebula was the first to spring into action as she spun around to come face-to-face with the mad titan himself.

 

“Rrraaagh!” She picked up the blade that stabbed Tony and dashed towards Thanos, aiming for the neck. 

 

It was a futile attempt as Thanos simply flicked his wrists and she was sent crashing through the debris.

 

“Still fighting I see. How about you Stark?” Thanos paced towards the tiny crouching figure.

 

Tony did not acknowledge the question and was lifted by the titan by his neck and was forced to look him in the eyes.

 

Instinctively, Tony lifted his only blaster left, to try and shoot his handler in the face but his arm was grabbed and crushed before he succeeded.

 

Tony grunted in pain.

 

“I said that you have earned my respect, Stark. You, a mortal have managed to get a drop of blood on my face.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I wiped off half of the Universe, little one. Like I said I will.”

 

“Why?” Tony choked as he held off a sob.

 

Thanos merely chuckled at the man. He closed his eyes and looked up before composing himself again.

 

“You remind me so much of her.” He smiled as he used the mind stone to knock Tony unconscious.

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

_Pain._

 

_Numb._

 

As Tony groggily awoke he noticed that the wound on his side was no longer bleeding. A mild throbbing hum was still there but it was manageable as he sat up and surveyed his surroundings.

 

He was on a metal table? More like a bed he decided as it was too low to be a table. He saw railings on two sides of his cubicle cell. One separating him from the hallway and the other from the cell next to his.

 

“You are awake, human.” The blue alien spoke up from the cell next to his.

 

“Where, where am I?”

 

“We’re on Thanos’ ship. Though I’m not sure as to why he would bring you along.”

 

_I don’t know either. Hopefully to end it all._

 

“Hey, I believe we haven’t formally met. I’m Tony.”

 

“I’m Nebula.”

 

Tony lifted his shirt to examine his wound. A layer of substance was covering his wound, over the nanotech he used to temporarily seal the cut. He gently touched the surface only to find a skin-like texture on it. The remnants of his suit and his chest piece were gone.

 

“What did he do to me?”

 

“He healed you. Like how he always does. Spare parts to replace the broken.”

 

They were interrupted by heavy footsteps which were no doubt from the titan.

 

Tony snapped up and backed himself closer to the wall.

 

“Ah my little merchant of death, I see you are awake.” Thanos announced as he stopped outside the cell.

 

“What are you planning to do?”

 

“I am showing you mercy, mortal.”

 

“You call this mercy? Being captive on this ship is mercy?”

 

Thanos chuckled as he eyed Tony with awe.

 

“I lost my daughter, and you lost a sister.” He looked at Nebula who glared.

 

“I loved her. Truly. But it was a price I had to pay.” He closed his eyes, processing his emotions.

 

“But today, I will grief no more because now, I have you, Anthony.” He smiled wickedly at Tony who felt his stomach dropped.

 

“Nebula my daughter, meet your new brother, Anthony son of Stark.”

 

“No! I won’t help you in your quest! I would rather die with pride than be your servant!”

 

“You and I, we are both burdened by knowledge. I will show you so much more and you will stand by my side, Anthony.”

 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula worries? When was the last time she cared.

He had been staring at the ceiling of his cell for quite a while before the sound of the railings retracting down snapped him up into a sitting position.

 

“Come, my child.” Thanos extended his left hand where the fried gauntlet still lays, embedded into his skin.

 

Tony hesitated slightly and gave Nebula a worried glance which wasn’t reciprocated as he made his way out.

 

They came to the throne room in the ship and Thanos stopped in his steps, meters before the throne. Tony wasn’t sure where he should stop, settling to stand slightly to the left behind the titan.

 

“What do you see me as, my child?” He was staring at the throne.

 

“A maniac, a gorilla that destroys worlds? Or just a big purple grape, whichever you think sounds better.” Tony’s heart was beating hard but he stood defiantly.

 

“You see, I don’t destroy worlds. I bring balance. I showed mercy.” He turned around to look at the mortal.

 

“You call massacre mercy? Coming from the merchant of death, that is not cool.”

 

As Thanos stepped forward, Tony backed up like a scared animal.

 

“You see, all the planets I have conquered are in desperate need of evolution. I gave them just that, I gave them hope and prosperity. Let’s take Earth as an example. War, poverty and famine littered your planet, bringing chaos and destruction. Wouldn’t it be better if a solution is given?” Thanos’ left hand was planted on Tony’s head, fingers playing with the brunette locks.

 

Tony’s breathe quickened as he snapped his head to the side to escape from the Titan’s hand.

 

“You are killing half of the population! It doesn’t mean chaos will not arise again. People change, people evolve! Rather than genocide, we should be given a chance to learn.”

 

“Oh Stark, stop being innocent. As a futurist, you should see as I do.”

 

“Tell me, are you going to kill again when the problem persists? When the next generation arrives, and it is still not peaceful?”

 

Thanos laughed heartily before using lifting Tony by the neck to his eye level.

 

“I will show you my vision, child.” And with that, he gripped Tony’s head with his gauntlet hand and the mind stone glowed.

 

“You intrigue me, little one.”

 

The last thing Tony knew was the pain in his head and the screams from his throat before blacking out completely.

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

Nebula was sure the mortal must have angered Thanos. The last thing she heard from the mortal was the painful scream and that was a few days ago. She sat on her bed, thinking about her sister. Gamora. She had told Thanos the location of the Soul Stone to save her. And now she’s dead.

 

It was her fault.

 

When Thanos said she now had a brother, the mortal, she was both elevated and devastated.

 

She was glad to have someone in this world. Not as a replacement for Gamora but as someone she could hold onto. During the days Thanos had leave them alone, they did not talk but his mere presence was comforting. Knowing that there was still life in the universe.

 

Then what she dreaded happened. Thanos was a strict father. Failure and punishments were his favourite teacher. Anthony was a mortal, an earthling. He would not last the torments Thanos could administer. But he had shown great strength in the battle on Titan. Maybe, just maybe he would last, although she would not get her hopes up.

 

She saw the fear in his eyes when Thanos came to get him. She didn’t want to feel the pain of loosing another sibling, so she steeled her gaze, not betraying any emotions.

 

Then she heard the scream. The painful scream that will haunt her for a while. And she hadn’t seen him since then. Her head dropped as she grieved, no tears fell. What more after all that she had lost?

 

She thought of how Gamora was when she was younger. How feisty she was, yet strong and good. She knew what Thanos was teaching them was wrong. She despised herself for it. As for Nebula, she had always admired her sister. She had always lived under her shadows but she did not care, all she wanted was a sister.

 

She was snapped back into reality when the railings in her cell retracted and Thanos was standing right there. So close. She could attempt to kill him again but she knew it would be in vain and thus she followed him out.

 

She knew where they were going. She had travelled through these hallways too many times.

 

They came to a halt in a chamber. Its ceiling high, and in the huge space, the all too familiar sparring cage was sitting right in the middle.

 

Assessment Room. This was what they called it. This was where she lost to Gamora so many times and received punishments over and over again.

 

The smell of fresh blood and sweat finally came to her senses as she calmed herself down. Stopped thinking of the past.

 

As she slowly walked towards the cage, she noticed a figure slumped in the centre, breathing heavily, frame trembling. Next to it, the body of one of their scrappers laid unmoving.

 

Anthony. He’s alive, but… is he really?

 

“Well done, my son.” Thanos stood high, expecting the mortal to get up and face him but he didn’t. Fighting with the scrapper without any weapons had wounded him. Scratch marks and bruises can be seen all over the body and his clothes had been torn to pieces.

 

The smile on Thanos’ face fell as he watched the man struggled to get up on his feet as his limbs trembled.

 

He fisted his hand and the power stone flashed purple, sending Anthony into the other side of the cage.

 

“Another chance, boy. Get up.”

 

Nebula wanted to help but she knew better. Her heart broke, watching Anthony finally got his legs under him, all the while with blood dripping from his lips.

 

As he finally stood up, Thanos sent him flying into the cage railing again, earning only a painful grunt.

 

“Too slow.”

 

Thanos did not say anything more and left her with the unmoving body of her supposed brother.

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

She flipped the body down onto the bed with a thud and gently turned him onto his back.

 

She tore the remnants of his clothings and balled them up to wipe the blood off his body, making sure to be gentle around the angrier wounds.

 

As she came back with medical supplies from the inventory, he had regained consciousness. He was still motionless on the bed, but his eyes were opened.

 

_Something is wrong._

 

Nebula was silent as she kneeled down and continued her work on the human. He made no sounds even when she cleaned the massive tear on his side.

 

He was being too quiet and submissive. What happened?

 

“How are you feeling?” She tried to probe but the only reply she got was silence.

 

“Anthony.” Still nothing.

 

Chill ran down her spine when she noticed the faint blue glow in his eyes. As far as she could recall, his irises were brown. Thanos must have done something.

 

“Please, Anthony.”

 

She gently caressed his face, pushing strands of his hair back. If she was capable of crying, tears would have fallen. He was hollow and obedient. That was never good. She was devastated, worried even. Her body was numb, and she just gave up, sitting there with him.

 

“Sister.”

 

Nebula perked up at the rough voice, sliding her hands onto his. But that was it. He was now sitting, with his hands limply at his sides. Anthony spoke no more and he just stared at her face. His features a blank but she could tell the war that was going on in his mind. The real Anthony, fighting against the control Thanos wanted.

 

A single tear slipped from his right eye and onto her palm. The sudden flash of pure brown irises, Anthony’s real irises, disappeared.

 

_I’m sorry._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this update came earlier than I expected haha. Hope you enjoy it!


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers feel.

It has been more than a month since the tragedy. The world was still a mess and leaders from across the globe, newly appointed or surviving members all working together to get things under control.

 

The Avengers and Wakanda were playing vital roles in calming down the public and assisting where necessary. Shuri, as acting Queen of Wakanda had took the lead in UN meetings while the Avengers showed a United Front in maintaining the defence of the planet. The rogue Avengers were pardoned almost immediately and were now based in Wakanda.

 

Little did the public know, they mourned and grieved as well. News of the heroes who perished were released a day after the event and a Monument of Heroes was built in New York where the first alien invasion took place. Flowers and cards were left on the pedestal as people grieved for all the loved ones they had lost.

 

Steve had just finished helping the cleaning crew in New York when he stopped by the monument. Staring up at the figure at the front and centre of the monument, he closed his eyes, willing the tears to not fall. Tony Stark had always been the most important person in his life since he woke up from being frozen.

 

He was always there, always knew what to do and was always talking. It put Steve at ease, knowing the man will always have their back, even when they fell out, he kept tabs on the older man through the news and he was proud knowing the man was not defeated. He knew in his heart that when it comes to it, Tony Stark can always be relied on.

 

And now, he’s gone. Disappeared, flew into space, with no news ever since. In the first week, Steve had been optimistic. It’s Tony Stark, the guy who had survived through so much, naturally, he would think the genius was too stubborn to have perished.

 

After some time, he gradually accepted the fact that his once close friend, the other pillar of the team had meet his end.

 

Then there’s Bucky. His last word was _Steve._ He was scared when he disappeared and yet Steve had just stared, as his friend turned into dust, too shocked to react. Thanos had win. Half of humanity was gone, but he still survived. He needed to be strong, for the sake of the world and for those that they had lost.

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

Rhodey still hadn’t accept that Tony was gone. He knew the man for almost 30 years and Tony had defied the greatest odds so many times and he had this weird instinct that Tony survived this as well.

 

He had asked Shuri and Bruce for help on ways to communicated with people in the outer space. FRIDAY had also tried to establish a link with Tony’s suit but it was all in vain.

 

Now they had settled to try and contact Rocket’s ship, the Milano. Everyday, he would send a transmission to whoever can receive it in the galaxy, but no one seemed to reply.

 

He thought of Sam every now and then. How they had finally gotten closer and had worked well together. But the younger man turned into dust, disappearing as well. He didn’t deserve it.

 

He tried calling Pepper and Happy but FRIDAY had told him that she lost their signal minutes after the end of the Battle of Wakanda. He had assumed the worst. All his best friends were gone, he felt hollow but the soldier in him knew that this was not the time to mourn.

 

It was time to avenge.

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

Bruce felt sick as he stood by the lake. He approached Tony. If he hadn’t Tony probably would not have gone to space and he would have at least know if the man was still alive.

 

He sighed as he stared at the sunset, left arm resting on the tree trunk.

 

“Bruce.” Natasha had approached the man from behind, hoping to talk after all these years.

 

“Hey Nat. I’m sorry I took off. I… I just wasn’t ready.” He looked down.

 

“I guess we both were. But it’s good to have you back.”

 

“Tony must’ve felt so alone during the Accords. He must’ve felt alone too if he had actually disappeared as well, being in outer space. None of us were there with him.”

 

Rhodey had filled him in regarding the events of the _Civil War._ Bruce had worried for his Science Bro, feeling sorry for not being there to support him.

 

Natasha’s lips twitched slightly.

 

“I was at fault, I had trusted Steve more than Tony and had betrayed his trust. I really hoped that he would be here in Wakanda when I heard about Thanos. I had hoped he would join the fight, just so I can make up for my mistake. But he never came.”

 

Bruce sighed, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“When I approached him, I knew he could solve everything, and I needed his presence, I needed his assurance that everything will be fine. Tony, he just has this…. this….. ability… this.”

 

“It’s Tony. He has a way with everything and he could solve everything. Naturally, everyone would look up to him to solve anything. Just like the accords, he came around and decided to help Steve but…”

 

“If we were to win this time, we have to let go of the past. Rhodey told me that Tony struggled with the events, but he had let it go. You should too.” Bruce extended his hand for a handshake.

 

Natasha paused momentarily before taking it, feeling the tight squeeze Bruce gave.

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

Thor had lost too much. He lost almost everyone. It didn’t even occur to him until that sweet rabbit brought it up on their way to Nidavellir.

 

He glanced at the poor creature, hunched next to him, ears drooped, obviously sad.

 

“Don’t worry, rabbit. I am sure they are out there somewhere. Most probably with my friend. If anything, he is smart and he will know what to do.” His lifted his left hand to pet the raccoon.

 

“I lost Groot once, but I grew him up again but now, there isn’t anything left that I can salvage. My crew, they hadn’t responded to any of our messages, I’m not so sure if they survived anymore.”

 

The images of the fallen Loki in front of him flashed through.

 

He said nothing more, because what else can a broken man say?

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

The alarm blared loudly as an unidentified aircraft had breached through the outmost border of Wakanda.

 

The Avengers sprang into action, assembled by the border, ready to fight.

 

“I have one heat signature coming through towards the shield.” Rhodey provided as he flew around the perimeter to survey.

 

A figure appeared through the tree-line. A man in full black suit, with stripes of yellow decorating the front and limbs of his suit.

 

Natasha and Steve trotted to the front as representatives.

 

“Who are you?”

 

The man simply held up his arms in a sign of surrendering and removed his helmet, earning a gasp from Steve.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. I swear that chapter 4 is already in the works!  
> Enjoy!


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson.

 

 

Thanos was seated on his throne with Nebula standing slightly to his side. Tony was standing below the throne, closest to the viewing portal Thanos created to view his next target.

 

In Vanaheim, the people lived like nomads, building tents and hunting for food in the wild. There were cities in a few areas and generally the people were considered to be backwards as compared to Earth. It was like Asgard, driven by honour and protected by warriors.

 

Thanos had send his army of Chitauri to the planet. The creatures were charging relentlessly at the villages and will soon invade the cities. It was hard for Tony to watch and he had tried to turn away but was backhanded by the titan.

 

“You will watch, unless you want me to put you under again.” The first time Thanos had used the mind-stone to control him, Tony’s conscious had surfaced three days later, completely on-edge and feared that he would be put under again. Tony hated the control, it forced him to take a backseat as his body took over and obeyed Thanos’ every single command. He could only spectate from within the body, feeling trapped and helpless.

 

_No, not the mind. Not again._

 

Tony steeled himself and silently endured as he watched the innocent women and children cried out. He flinched every time a blade or claw found their targets and lifeless bodies were dropped onto the ground.

 

When the Chitauri had the central city surrounded, Thanos had stood up from his throne and walked towards the portal.

 

“Come, little one. There is a lesson to be learned.”

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

The king was seated on his throne when the titan and his army barged into the room. The servants had scrambled further into the room while the guards had stood up to fight the invader.

 

With a simple close of his fists, the guards were all sent flying to the ground, dead.

 

Nebula and Tony attacked the royal guards flanking the monarch. Nebula swiftly decapitated the one on the left while Tony, armed with just a spear easily disarmed the guards albeit a little slower than his sister.

 

As he firmly placed his boots on the back and pressed the blade of the spear on the neck of the guards, he stopped. His face and actions betrayed the hesitation and war within himself.

 

“Kill him. Sparing him is not mercy. He had failed his duty, there is no honour in his life anymore. Killing him will end his disgrace.” Thanos spoke like a father would to a child.

 

Tony tensed, limbs shaking slightly.

 

“Focus, you can do it.”

 

When Tony didn’t deliver, he grunted and used the power stone to break the poor guard’s neck.

 

Tony knew he was in so much trouble. He stared at the corpse and took a few deep breaths to compose himself.

 

Thanos made his way across the room and came to the king. He lifted the crown and scrunched it like a piece of paper in his hand.

 

“You have failed your people, and yet you call yourself king. How pathetic.”

 

“Just do it. I do not fear you.” The king replied, steady and strong.

 

“Not yet.” Right at that moment, the doors to the throne room opened, revealing two Chitauri Warriors dragging a young man who was fighting against their grip. They came to a halt before the throne and forced the man onto his knees.

 

The king visibly tensed as his son was reduced to such a humiliating and vulnerable state.

 

“You are worthless, but perhaps I can teach my son a lesson. Anthony.”

 

“Yes, father.” Tony bowed his head from where he stood beside the kneeling man.

 

“Kill the prince of Vanaheim.”

 

It felt like a bolt of lightning had struck his body and Tony froze.

 

_I can’t kill him._

 

Thanos took out the dagger that he once gave to Gamora from his pocket.

 

“Take this, my child and kill him.” Thanos presented the dual blade to Tony who was now coated in cold sweat.

 

Nebula watched the exchanged from the other side of the prince and silently willed Tony to just do as he was told to.

 

“I can do it.” She interjected.

 

“Silence Nebula. He has to learn.”

 

“I… I can’t.” Tony stuttered.

 

“Do it, or I will destroy the whole planet. Is it better to slaughter half of the population or extinction, Anthony?”

 

Tony dragged his heavy limbs towards Thanos and grabbed the dagger. He could not look into the young man’s eyes.

 

_I’m a genius, I can find a way to get out of this. I can stab myself instead?_

 

_I know guys with none of that worth ten of you._ Steve’s voice rang in his head.

 

_If I kill one man, I can save everyone else._

 

Tony lifted the dagger and sliced through the young man’s throat before letting the dagger slip onto the ground.

 

The body dropped lifelessly to the ground, face up, almost like staring into Tony’s soul.

 

_Murderer._

 

He was so shocked that he failed to hear the sounds of blasters going off around him, killing every single person on Vanaheim.

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

Nebula eyed the man writhing in agony below the throne. His tear stained face, his broken left hand, and the way his body curled up into a ball. Along with the constant screams and painful moans, turned her legs into jelly as she tried to remain emotionless.

 

“He can’t take anymore!”

 

The screaming stopped and in its place were heavy breaths.

 

Thanos eyed her carefully, emotions did not betray whatever that was going on in his head.

 

“Very well.” He motioned for the guards to take Tony away, clearly towards the infirmary.

 

“He has to learn, daughter.” He said as his eyes were back on her.

 

“He has learned enough. He was a superhero, a person was used to saving people, not killing. He needs time.”

 

“Have I been strict with you, daughter? Have I given you enough time?”

 

“This is not about me, Thanos. She scoffed.

 

“Answer me, Nebula.” He was still calm but the change in reference caught Nebula’s attention.

 

“I was a child, with a mind so young that was easy to mould. I didn’t need time.” Nebula recalled the first time when she was brought on board this ship and she hated it.

 

She lived off the streets on the Planet of Luphom since she could remember. She never had parents, never had a home. All she had was her tiny little box-house under a bridge and leftover food. So when Thanos had found her, and showed her kindness by giving her a fruit, she had took his hand without hesitation.

 

How she grew to regret it.

 

“It is the same with Anthony.” Thanos provided, nodding.

 

“How? He is a grown man. He has seen a lot and has his own point in viewing everything.”

 

“His mind is a mess, he is lost but most important of all, he is _broken._ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams are really really close now. So sorry but please do expect some delays on the next chapter. Nevertheless, hope you enjoy this chapter!


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A father's love.

 

 

 

The Avengers eyed the black-clad newcomer curiously as he sat on one of the chairs in the conference room.

 

“Clint.”

 

“Cap.” He nodded slightly.

 

“How are Laura and the kids? Are they….” Natasha quietly asked.

 

“Cooper disappeared. Everyone else is fine.” He didn’t even flinch.

 

“We all lost someone, but we are working on a solution and prepare for any other attacks.” Steve supplied, looking around the room and meeting everyone’s eyes.

 

“Is this all we have left?”

 

“Yes, with Tony still missing. So what happened to you?” Rhodey changed the topic.

 

“After the Accords, I still worked for SHIELD, covertly of course, so I created another alter-ego. Hawkeye is no longer a safe codename, so I now go by Ronin. Then Cooper happened, I needed some answers, that’s why I am here.”

 

The Avengers filled him in on what happened, starting all the way from Bruce and Thor’s encounter in space until the disappearance of half the population.

 

“I guess Tony was right. The last we met, I was furious at him, and I, said some pretty nasty stuffs.” He sighed.

 

“Its not your fault. All of us did let him down one way or another. All we can do now, is to stay strong for him and do our best to defeat Thanos.” Natasha walked over to him and offered a gentle squeeze on his shoulder.

 

“Yes, we will defeat Thanos.” Thor agreed.

 

“It’s good to have you back, Clint.” Steve offered a small smile.

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

_Pain._

 

_No, I don’t want to wake up. I don’t want to… I don’t… I don’t want….pain._

 

Against his will, he slowly drifted back into consciousness. His heart rate sped up, panicking under the pretence that his body would be put through the agony again.

 

He soon calmed down as he realised the pain in his head had subsided and his broken left hand no longer felt raw.

 

 _Numb._ His left hand felt numb.

 

Slowly, he opened his eyes, only to be greeted by Thanos peering at him from above, to which he flinched slightly.

 

Ignoring the Titan, he peered down at his left hand, curious to see the damage done, only to see a stub halfway through where his forearm was supposed to be at.

 

He had lost his hand! No no! No!

 

“My… my hand!” His voice was raw from disused.

 

_What am I without my hand? I…I can’t build… I can’t fix…. I….I am nothing…_

 

Tears started to spill as Tony went into a panic attack. He froze in place however when he felt the familiar palm rubbing his hair.

 

“Shhh. Shush little one. Calm down.” Thanos was gentle, scared to break his child even more.

 

“Why… Why did you break my arm?” Tony wanted to yell, but he was scared, and so he sounded even more broken than before.

 

“You had to learn. With failure, comes punishment. With success, comes reward. You have failed me in Vanaheim, and so, you must learn.”

 

“You could’ve mind rape me again! You should know how much my hand meant to me!” As he regained his strength, his voice became louder and firmer. He pushed Thanos’ hand away and wiped off the tears that were still flowing freely.

 

“Little one…..”

 

“You are one inconsiderate bastard!” Tony interrupted and brought his knees up to hide his tear-stained face.

 

_I’m so weak, so useless._

 

“Anthony, I have a gift for you.” Thanos went to the corner of the room and opened a metal case.

 

Tony wanted to retort but was shocked to see a black metal fore arm laying in the case. It was clearly engineered to function like a normal hand, and was the size of Tony’s hand.

 

_Why would he break my arm only to replace it with a mechanical arm? It doesn’t make sense._

 

Then he remembered that most part of Nebula is robotic. Thanos must have done the same to her. But why? Why would he replace…..

 

_Replace. Substitute. Repair._

 

_Enhance._

 

Now, the only expression on Tony’s face was pure intense horror at the realisation.

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

Tony was struggling to regain his breath when the tenth scrapper finally fell onto the ground unmoving. There were cuts around his limbs but for the most part, he was uninjured.

 

“Well done.” Thanos was outside the ring, in his usual spot, but this time he finally had a smile on his face. He was proud.

 

Tony didn’t know how long had he been in this ring. Days maybe. But relief washed over him as he finally defeated the scrappers. It took him months of trials and injuries to make it this far.

 

“Now, for your final test.” Thanos spoke up, confusing Tony.

 

Tony felt his stomach drop when the guards dragged Nebula into the space and unceremoniously dropped her into the ring, locking the gate behind them.

 

“Your sister decided to betray us again. We need to show her the wrongs of their way. She needs to be corrected.”

 

Tony stood and stared in silence. That explained the absence of his sister this past couple of days.

 

As Nebula got up onto her feet, she glared at Thanos and looked at Tony, ready to pounce. She dreaded this day. She knew that the day Tony was ready, they would be pitted against each other.

 

Tony took a deep breath and made the first move, lunging towards her face with a high right punch which she deflected. Tony followed up immediately with a knee kick to her gut.

 

Nebula was taken by surprise and had to slightly back off and went down to avoid the attack.

 

She threw him a slight glare and caught his left knee, wrapping her arms around it, she toppled him over and punched him in the ribs.

 

Tony grunted and swept her legs beneath her and got up.

 

Nebula couldn’t help but smile slightly seeing her brother’s improvements.

 

They kept going at in rounds after rounds with Thanos spectating with a satisfied beam.

 

Nebula knew one of them had to come out victorious soon as Tony was slowing down, obviously tiring out.

 

She let her guard slip when he brought a right uppercut towards her jaw and it hit her square, sending her reeling to the ground.

 

_This is it brother. Finish it._

 

She knew she couldn’t make it obvious and so she rolled to the sides to duck out of his incoming assault, only to come closer to his flank so that he could land the killing blow.

 

Unexpectedly, he did not. Instead he left his flank completely unguarded and Nebula had to go with the flow and flipped Tony onto the ground. His head hit the floor and he lost consciousness.

 

“Well done, daughter. Seems like he is still not ready.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the delay. Finals hit me real bad and please do expect and even longer delay on the next chapter as most of my papers will start this coming week. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter!


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change. For the worst or for the best?

 

 

 

Tony couldn’t control his screams. When the first few lashes fell on his back, he bit his lips to stop any sounds from escaping his throat. He lost both his will and energy by the eleventh lash, knees giving out under his weight and the burning through the whole of his back.

 

If it wasn’t for the two Chitauri guards holding him up by his shoulders, he would’ve slumped onto the ground, into a pool of his own blood.

 

He felt the gaze of the titan upon him but he could not muster the strength to stay up. Silently he let the tears fall and prayed for the punishment to be over, but it kept going and going.

 

Nebula had been locked in her room, preventing her from stepping up for Tony, begging for mercy. She sat on her bed, hands clenching the sheets so tight and heart thumping so fast yet dropping so low to her guts that she’s going to feel sick.

 

She couldn’t do anything and she hated it.

 

When the flogging stopped, Tony had lost consciousness. His back was a mess, with barely an inch of skin untouched. Thanos stepped up to him and lifted his chin, thinking deeply. He gently moved his hands around the left side of Tony’s sweat drenched face and settled into ruffling his messy hair.

 

_You did well, little one. You were so strong._

 

“Bring him to the lab. It’s time for the next phase.”

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

 

Nebula woke with a start, cold sweat drenched through her suit and her breathing was heavy. It took her a while to realise that the only sound around her was the silent hum of the engine.

 

_Anthony._

 

She walked up to the door and twisted the handle, not keeping her hopes up. Surprisingly, the door opened without any resistance. Cautiously, she walked up to the only place she knew that Anthony would end up at, after such a gruesome punishment, the infirmary.

 

She casually strode into the room, not to alert anyone. There he was, lying down on the bed, a breathing tube forced down into his throat and multiple tubes connected to his right forearm. Various different liquid was coursing into his vein while Anthony’s face was slightly scrunched up and was sweating profusely.

 

“Do not worry, daughter. He will be fine. He will be more than fine.” Thanos’ sudden interruption made her jumped slightly and she snapped around to face their _father._

 

“What have you done?” She spitted with venom.

 

“It pains me to see him suffer, but I need to do what needs to be done. He needs to learn.” Thanos turned his gaze towards a glass tube huge enough to fit a man in the other corner of the room.

 

Nebula inhaled sharply as she followed her father’s gaze but bit back her retort when she saw the tears brimming in the Titan’s eyes. She knew that he cared. She knew, deep down that he made her into what she is, a survivor. Even though the journey was hard and the morals behind his parenting were skewed, she knew that it was because he cared. He did love both herself and her sister, although her sister slightly more, he still fathered them. Loved them, taught them.

 

She knew the way Thanos was treating Anthony was wrong, but she also understood that it was just how he expressed his love.

 

“He is not young, in mortal years. You can’t push him too far. He will break.” Nebula said silently, using a whole of her strength to keep the tears from falling.

 

“I know and I am fixing it.”

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

The next time Tony came to, he was in a water tank.

 

_Afghanistan._

 

His pupils dilated and he thrashed around, only to find that his limbs were tightly stretched out and secured by manacles connecting to the sides of the container he’s in.

 

Tony looked around frantically, seeing the tubes sticking out of him made sped up his heart rate and he wanted to scream only to be hindered by the breathing mask fastened onto his face.

 

He noted that he’s in a glass container, and he squinted his eyes to focus on what was going on outside. He paused when he laid eyes on Thanos. He silently pleaded for the titan to stop whatever was going on.

 

_Please, I’ll be good. I’ll be good, I promise. Let me out please. Please._

 

As if his pleas had been heard, the lid of the container opened up and hands reached in to grab him. Or so he thought, as the alien hands reached in with a piece of black cloth and tied it around his eyes, effectively blinding all his senses.

 

_No no no NO NO!_

 

Tony thrashed even more wildly than before as his brain was sent into shock, not being aware of his surrounding as too much. He didn’t even know how long he was struggling before darkness claimed him once again.

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

Metallic footsteps brought Thanos out of his thoughts and he got up to welcome the figure.

 

As the figure marched through the halls, his silver white armour reflected light on the walls, the blueish light humming on his chest piece shined the path he was heading towards. His eyes shined a faint blue and his short messy brunette quiff rippled slightly under the wind. His face was passive, collected where the armour only covered his chin and part of his forehead.His pace was steady as metallic boots clanked every time they met the floor. (See the armour for _Superior Iron Man)_

 

As he reached Thanos’ throne, the armour retracted into his back and he dropped onto one knee, eyes fixed on the base of the throne.

 

“Well done, my son.”

 

Tony was sent on a mission to annihilate a small backward planet. He had succeeded with ease and in style, slashing through every living organism that walked the surface of said planet, not a single drop of blood smearing his armour. Thanos had watched the whole turn of event as it unfolded from his throne, a proud smile plastered on his face.

 

“Rise, Anthony.”

 

The figure got onto his legs and looked up at the titan.

 

Thanos gently snapped snapped his fingers and the bluish glow in Tony’s eyes disappeared and he finally sucked in a deep breathe and shook his head, as he fell back onto the ground on his back.

 

“My _upgrades_ clearly worked. The influence of the Mindstone was mild enough that it only prevents you from betraying me. So everything you did down there was of your own doing. Well done, boy.” Thanos got up and kneeled in front of Tony’s laying figure.

 

He tousled Tony’s hair and moved to lift his chin up, examining the much younger face. Without the wrinkles and scars from aging, Tony looked as young as when he was twenty-five. Strong but lean muscles wrapped around his body, making his frame slightly larger than how he was months ago.

 

Tony was silent, still reeling from the guilt of taking thousands of live. He had to do it. He feared the consequences of his failure.

 

_Pain. No more._

 

“It takes time to get used to the guilt, Anthony. You will learn soon enough. Now, go rest up, you have earned it.”

 

“Yes…” Tony got up and made his was out of the throne room, when he heard Thanos spoke again.

 

“You will need the energy for the next mission.”

 

It sent shivers down Tony’s spine and he dreaded the moment when he will be called for again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very extremely sorry for the unexpectedly long hiatus. I have been busy with flying back home, catching up with people and my current internship that I could not find any time to work on this story. 
> 
> There was a point where the plot bunnies decided to hop away, leaving me at a loss as to what to do with A Titan's Respect. 
> 
> Good news is, I'm back, and I think I have a fairly good idea as to where this story is going and one thing is for sure, I am definitely finishing this story up. 
> 
> The update however might be a bit slower as I am still interning and will be travelling with my family for a vacation soon. 
> 
> My plan currently is to get the next chapter up by 1st of September so I don't loose the ideas again. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the support that I have been receiving since I started this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please do leave a comment! I love them and they keep me going! Love you all dear readers.
> 
> Until next time!


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony.

Steve was woken up suddenly from his sleep.

 

_Tony._

 

Something was coming. He could feel it and he knew that it must have something to do with Tony. The gut feeling was so strong that it made him nauseated. His breathing was fast, along with his heartbeat. He couldn’t stop thinking about Tony and a tear slipped from his eye as he closed them, trying to block the image of a smiling happy Tony.

 

_“Don’t bullshit me, Rogers. Did you know?”_

 

He recalled the last time they met face-to-face. They were on the opposite sides then, and today, they were on the same side, even though he had not spoken or seen the man. He had to admit, he was excited to reunite with Tony again, to fight as a team again, but now, he didn’t even know if the man was still alive.

 

Different emotion were coursing through his soul, crushing his spirit, just like the moment when he saw Bucky vanish into thin air. He kept thinking about the both of them, for months, he couldn’t sleep well as his mind kept wandering to the beautiful moments he shared with the two most important people in his life after his stint in ice.

 

_Tony, wherever you are, if you are still here, come back home. We need you._

 

_I… need you._

 

Steve fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling before closing his eyes, letting another tear drop and hoping sleep would finally claim him.

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

 

A pair of eyes snapped open, brown irises squinted slightly, adjusting to the light in the room. As he got his breathing under control, Tony sat up on his bed. Slowly, he stared up at the far ceiling, sighing as he thought of Steve and the others.

 

Why would he suddenly thought of Steve? He hadn’t seen the guy for two years. Why now?

 

_I... need you._

 

A voice rang in his head, catching him off guard as he found himself looking around in the room.

 

_I must’ve been hallucinating._

 

Sighing again, he got up and went to the piece of shiny metal hanging in his room that he used as a pathetic substitute for a mirror. He stared at himself, the much younger face, the place where his goatee used to be looked a bit plain, and wrinkles were less visible.

 

He then took off his shirt, lean yet defined muscles wrapped around his body, making him looked slightly larger than when he was older. He then traced his mechanical fingers along the scars littered around the body, comforted but he fact that he can still feel the cold metal touching his scarred skin, telling himself that he was still alive, still _human._

 

He paused when he turned slightly, seeing the huge welts on his back, held together by shiny white organic metal. The welts now served as a housing for the synthetic metal that would form his armour. How ironic, he thought.

 

Typical Thanos.

 

He was brought back into reality by a silent knock on his door.

 

“Anthony?”

 

He opened the door, only to be greeted by Nebula.

 

“How are you?” Nebula seemed genuinely concerned.

 

“Could be better. Do you want to come in?” He led her to the bed and sat her down, opting to stand by the table.

 

“I heard that the mission was a success.”

 

“Yes... I guess it was.” Tony looked down momentarily before meeting her eyes again.

 

Nebula merely stared at the man intently, lips pursed into a thin line.

 

“You’re lying.” It was almost as soft as a whisper but it shook Tony so much that he started to tremble slightly, eyes snapping shut.

 

“Anthony, we have to fight him.”

 

“I, I can’t go back anymore.”

 

“You can. You did it once, you can do it again.” Nebula stood up and walked towards her brother.

 

“I’ve killed so many. I’ve become just like him.”

 

“Ant......”

 

Nebula was interrupted by Thanos opening the door.

 

“My children. Nice seeing the both of you spending time together.” Thanos smiled warmly and walked over to where Nebula was standing.

 

He placed his arm over Tony and held Nebula’s hand.

 

“I am glad to know that you have each other. If only Gamora was here, it would’ve been perfect.”

 

Tony and Nebula looked at each other intently, before both glancing up, meeting the Titan’s gentle gaze.

 

“Together, the universe will finally see change.”

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

 

Steve barely dodged the low kick delivered by Okoye as he took two steps backwards in surprise.

 

“What was that Captain.” Okoye stopped and all the other Avengers in the training room snapped up.

 

“Just, haven’t been sleeping well lately.”

 

This time it was Natasha who spoke, after swiftly making her way over to Steve.

 

“Steve, are you ok?”

 

“I have a feeling that something big is coming. I don’t know what but I know that it’s coming.” Steve didn’t want to admit it but he found it ironic that after years of Tony trying to tell him that something big is coming, it’s now himself who thought that way instead.

 

Everyone was silent for a moment before Rhodey spoke up.

 

“And we will prepare for it. Tony would’ve and we will.”

 

“Yes, we will.” Steve agreed.

 

They would not wait until the threat presents itself. They will be ready for it, just like how Tony would’ve. He had to do this, for Tony and everyone whom they had lost.

 

 

 

-PAGE BREAK-

 

 

 

It was barely dawn when the alarm around the Kingdom of Wakanda blared. The Avengers were woken up and immediately got ready for battle. As they made their way into the command centre, Shuri had checked for the specifics of the alert.

 

“An unknown aircraft, with similar readings to the Chitauris had penetrated the Earth’s atmosphere. From the datas, it looks to be heading towards New York.”

 

“Avengers, you know what to do. We’ll take the Quinjet there. Thor, War Machine, you guys make a headstart, secure the location.”

 

Thor swung his hammer in the clearing and left, with Rhodey hot on his heels.

 

When Steve and the others arrived at the scene, the aircraft had landed in the middle of a park. For safety, Steve had still made Rhodey clear out any civilians nearby.

 

Steve stood at the front, beside him were Natasha and Thor.

 

Rocket, Clint and Okoye stood slightly behind, but ready for combat nonetheless. Bruce watched on on the quinjet and Shuri was on standby in Wakanda.

 

Theytensed when the pod opened up and a dark purplish portal appeared in front of them. Thanos walked out with his head held high and soon two figures flanked him on either side, emerging from the aircraft.

 

“Nebula! I should’ve know you would be with this madman!” Rocket yelled as he took a few steps forward, ready to lunge at the humanoid, only to be held back by Thor.

 

“Not as happy a reunion as expected, I see.” Thanos smirked slightly.

 

Steve finally focused on the other figure to the titan’s right. That familiar built, the uncanny semblance of a suit.

 

_No, too white to be Tony._

 

When Thanos gave him an encouraging nod, the man in silver white armour walked forward, the minimal head armour retracting, revealing the all too familiar face.

 

Almost all of the Avengers gasped.

 

“Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry again for missing the supposed deadline. 
> 
> I have finally returned from my family vacation and had gotten this chapter up immediately. I had the chapter ready by the 1st, but I ended up not bringing my laptop with me, so I couldn't post the chapter, and had to wait until now to do it. 
> 
> I can't give you any promises on when the next chapter will arrive as I will be travelling again this week and, will be flying back to the UK for my final year in Uni. One thing is for sure though, the next chapter will definitely be up as soon as I can manage it. 
> 
> And thank you so much for your support I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Please do leave a comment below! I love them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just my take of the phrase "You have earned my respect, Stark." 
> 
> Probably would not upload that frequent due to finals just around the corner but will do my best! 
> 
> Hope you liked it and any form of comments are welcomed! They practically fuel me to continue writing.


End file.
